Oscuros Corazones
by VampyKai
Summary: Dos demonios poderosos unen fuerzas para destruir a la humanidad, y reinar el Infierno bajo sus propias reglas...


**Oscuros Corazones (Angel Sanctuary)**

Hola!!! Escribí un nuevo Fic de Angel Sanctuary!!! Espero que les guste...

**Oscuros Corazones**

**+ Capítulo 1: La oscuridad de dos almas...**

Dos almas oscuras desean quebrantar la paz, una vez más las fuerzas del mal amenazarán la Tierra. Setsuna y Sara son intensamente buscados por un par de demonios que procuran asesinarlos, sembrando caos y destrucción en este mundo...

Alexiel y Rochel son capturados y encerrados en un oscuro laberinto del Averno; custodeado por el Duque del Terror (Astaroth), desde hace más de mil años. Las fuerzas celestiales se van debilitando, perdieron a sus dos ángeles más importantes. Mikael y Raphael quedan al mando, e irán a luchar si es necesario, para proteger la Tierra.

En este mundo, Setsuna y Sara llevan una vida normal, no saben que el peligro asecha una vez más.

En el infierno, Barbelo y Astaroth se unen para destruir las fuerzas celestiales y acabar con Setsuna y su hermana, quienes anteriormente ya se habían visto. Planean una rebelión contra Lucifer y sus Satans; así gobernarán juntos sus tierras infernales. Ambos llegan a un acuerdo, Astaroth será quién se encargue de los cinco Satans que quedan y de su señor Lucifer; Barbelo tendría la misión de dirigirse al Asshiah (la Tierra) y encontrar a sus dos víctimas y asesinarlas, junto con su amigo Kira.

Kira percibe en un sueño el mal que está asechando. Al día siguiente se reúne con sus dos mejores amigos (Sara y Setsuna) y les cuenta qué es lo que está sintiendo, y que esa misma noche lo visitó un demonio llamado Belial, quién está en contra de esta rebelión, ya que anteriormente ángeles y demonios habían llegado a un acuerdo de no enfrentarse más y dejar a los seres humanos en paz. Ella le cuenta qué es lo que están tramando Barbelo y Astaroth, y les informa que Rochel y Alexiel han sido capturados por ellos. Sara queda impresionada ante los comentarios de Kira, al igual que Setsuna, e intenta buscar una solución al problema ya que él en un momento fue el salvador de este mundo.

Belial se dirige al cielo en busca de los arcángeles para darles la misma información que le dio a Setsuna, sabiendo que se encontraría en problemas si los dos rebeldes del Averno se percataran de ello. De regreso al infierno, Belial se da cuenta de que todo lo que está alrededor de ella es un caos, Belzebu, Leviathan y Mammon han sido asesinados, todo está cubierto por tinieblas, el ambiente es silencioso y nadie hay allí... decide buscar a su señor Lucifer y al único Satan que quedó (además de ella), Asmodeus. Al encontrar a Asmodeus, le pide que ayude a Lucifer a recuperar su reino y a salvar a los seres humanos que serán atacados muy pronto. El Satan de la Lussuria se rehúsa, ya que considera a Lucifer como un enemigo (porque Belial está enamorada de él y no de Asmodeus) Ella sin cuestionarlo (ya que conoce los motivos por los cuales no iría) va en busca de Lucifer. En su camino se encuentra con Astaroth, quién la deja malherida e inconsciente en su primer ataque contra ella y la captura para que los dos demonios restantes vengan hacia él. Las tinieblas aumentan su poder y envuelven a todo el Averno en una capa oscura y fría, todo ha cambiado, Asmodeus presiente que algo malo le pasó a Mad Butterfly y va en busca de ella, al llegar, ve a Astaroth quién tiene en brazos a Belial cubierta de sangre por las heridas que el malvado le ocasionó. En ese momento de tensión, aparece Lucifer, el señor de los Demonios; los planes del malvado funcionaron, ya estaban reunidos los demonios que él necesitaba destruir.

Setsuna y Sara, suben hasta los cielos para ayudar a Mika-chan y Raphael en su lucha contra los malvados. Y Kira se encargaría de distraer a Barbelo, para conseguir el tiempo necesario hasta que los dos arcángeles se preparen para la lucha final.

En el Asshiah, Barbelo ha llegado, y encuentra a Tokyo en ruinas, el cielo se volvió oscuro, el ambiente se sentía pesado, y las llamas envolvían los edificios más altos y las calles de la ciudad, todo ello fue ocasionado por la inestabilidad en que se encuentran ambas dimensiones (cielo e infierno), este mundo se había transformado en un infierno, donde diablos de baja categoría habían llegado para hacer de las suyas. La Satan de la Ira queda muy complacida al ver a su alrededor cubierto de cenizas y cadáveres, y vuela hacia la Torre de Tokyo, donde encuentra sólo Kira... Esta joven demonio saca su arma más temida, su látigo (que es capaz de hacer recordar el pasado de una persona y atraparlo en una pesadilla o ilusión), e intenta matar a Kira; el joven se voltea y la mira a los ojos, Barbelo queda sorprendida, la cara del joven es la misma que la de su antiguo amor Lucifel cuando ella era un ángel, miles de recuerdos llegan a su mente lo que le hace imposible matarlo al queda confundida. Kira se acerca lentamente a ella y le dice que es la reencarnación de Lucifer, y le dice que Mikael estaría muy triste si se enterara de lo que está haciendo. La Reina de la Oscuridad al escuchar el nombre del pequeño Mikael pierde el control y su látigo se envuelve en el cuello de Kira, y al tocarlo el joven cae en una profunda pesadilla que lo conducirá hasta la muerte. La guerrera consiguió su primer objetivo, pero el recordar sus días como un ángel la debilitan un poco; y continúa con su misión de destruir a los dos hermanos.

La lluvia caía y caía sin parar, despidiendo al joven Kira y a los demás demonios caídos, una vez más... como lágrimas que se derraman ante un triste destino.

**+ Capítulo 2: Porque te amo...**

La desolación y la destrucción vuelven al Averno un sitio inhabitable. La sangre vuelve a correr una vez más. Dos demonios enemigos se unen para salvar a una de sus aliadas más hermosas, quién corre el peligro de morir...

Belial recupera la conciencia, al estar malherida apenas puede ponerse de pie, y eso la hace el blanco más fácil. Asmodeus se queda con ella para protegerla, mientras Lucifer pelea contra Astaroth en el Shiol. El Satan de la Pereza es muy inteligente y encuentra la forma de acercarse al poder de su Señor, ayudado con las fuerzas de su hermana Astarte (quién se encuentra protegida por la serpiente blanca), y con su Espada de las Sombras. El Señor de los Demonios por un momento se distrae al ver a su Satan más fiel (Belial) perder sus energías, aunque no la ame se preocupa por ella; y es en ese momento cuando el Duque del Terror decide hacer su ataque mortal a Lucifer. Belial al ver que su verdadero amor está a punto de ser ejecutado, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan se interpone entre Astaroth y Lucifer, y es ella quién queda mortalmente herida por la espada del Duque Astaroth. En brazos de Lucifer, con sus últimos alientos le confiesa que siempre lo amó y que hizo todo lo posible por estar más cerca de él, aunque su amor no era correspondido; y que en realidad no es una persona mala, todo lo que hizo ella fue para llamar su atención y ganarse su afecto (aunque nunca lo consiguió), una cálida lágrima recorre las mejillas frías de Belial y muere en el instante. Un sentimiento de cariño despierta en Lucifer (no es necesariamente amor) hacia su fiel servidora (tal vez fueron sus últimas palabras, nadie podría saberlo); él decide darle un beso en sus labios y luego le entrega el cuerpo de Belial a Asmodeus dándole la orden de que se la lleve lejos del lugar, ya que planea vengar su muerte enfrentándose a Astaroth.

El Príncipe del Juicio (Asmodeus) va hasta el Anagura, que es el único lugar que sigue intacto, y deja el cuerpo de su querida "mariposa" en una cama de cristal con sábanas de seda en un castillo cercano, y se queda allí con ella; él siente un amor sincero hacia ella (aunque no sea recíproco) y custodiará el castillo donde se encuentra descansando el cuerpo y alma de su querida.

Otra vez, el viento hacía crujir las ramas de los árboles sombríos y muertos, dándole un aspecto tenebroso al castillo... reclamando la vida de la hermosa Satan que había muerto y que jamás regresará...

**+ Capítulo 3: La venganza...**

El odio, el rencor, la venganza... un Averno que se desvanece, dos demonios peleando una batalla destructiva, y el deseo intenso de ser el vencedor...

En el Shiol, Lucifer queda muy herido ante la pérdida de una de sus Satans; rápidamente recupera todas sus fuerzas y está listo para acabar con esa pesadilla y regresar todo a la normalidad. Lucifer convierte a todo su alrededor en llamas, Astaroth toma posesión de su Espada de las Sombras y comienzan a combatir. El Señor de los Demonios posee un plan, mientras tanto solo se defenderá de los ataques del Duque Astaroth, éste lo hiere en un brazo y en una pierna, pero como está obsesionado con la muerte y con la sangre decide acabar con él en una muerte lenta llena de sufrimiento. Ante su locura descuida totalmente sus defensas y es justo en ese momento cuando Lucifer podrá vencerlo; las heridas que fueron ocasionadas en el cuerpo del Señor Lucifer son profundas, pero sigue resistiendo... Astaroth destruye todo lo que está en su camino y vuela hacia las espaldas de su Señor para atravesar su corazón con su Espada de las Sombras, antes de que pueda hacerle daño Lucifer lo toma de un brazo y le quita su espada, atravesándosela en su cuello, deshaciéndose así de uno de los rebeldes del Infierno.

Las tinieblas frías que cubrían el Averno van desapareciendo, pero la destrucción y los momentos de desesperación que allí ocurrieron quedarán para siempre en los corazones de los demonios que sobrevivieron...

**+ Capítulo 4: Último deseo...**

Un demonio que se une a los ángeles para salvar a este mundo, un mundo que se vuelve inhabitable, la última esperanza de hacer surgir la vida... un último deseo.

Lucifer malherido va al Cielo a cumplir su promesa (trato que habían hecho ángeles y demonios de ayudarse si algo malo surgía). Mikael al ver a su propio hermano en ese estado no puede evitar llorar, ya que lo extraña y lo ama con todo su corazón. Raphael se encarga de las heridas de Lucifer, pero le dice que no puede hacer nada para resucitar a los que han muerto, la inestable condición del Cielo, la Tierra y el Infierno no le permiten usar sus poderes al máximo. El arcángel de Fuego no se aparta de su hermano mayor... ya no son los mismos de antes Lucifer es un demonio y él es un ángel, y siente que algo ha cambiado en ellos dos; Lucifer no puede evitar sentirse culpable por el sufrimiento de Mikael quién se acerca a él y le hace la promesa de no abandonarlo nunca más, luego, inesperadamente le sonríe...

Setsuna lleva consigo su Espada de las Siete Almas, para defender a su querida hermana Sara, quién es la única que está indefensa si se libraría un combate.

Raphael busca desesperadamente una salida al laberinto de Astaroth que es donde Alexiel y Rochel fueron encerrados.

Fuerzas negativas se presienten en todo el ambiente, Barbelo se acerca...

Mikael queda impresionado al verla, ella era su antigua amiga Baal, ahora transformada en un demonio sediento de sangre y poder, por años había creído que ella estaba muerta, pero no era verdad... Lucifer lo aleja de ella para que no esté en peligro, ahora Barbelo es más fuerte que el arcángel de Fuego.

Barbelo ansiosa por cumplir su objetivo final vuela hasta donde se encuentra Setsuna; al mirar a uno de sus extremos ve al pequeño Mika-chan, y enloquece al verlo, le ocasiona un daño profundo a su alma ya que en su lucha contra Kira recordó parte de su pasado y ahora al verlo tan atemorizado por su nueva apariencia la lastima aún más, ya que ella decidió ocultar que aún seguía con vida y siente que le mintió a su antiguo amigo. Devastada Barbelo hace un último viaje al infierno donde encuentra a Astaroth y a los demás Satans muertos (solo Asmodeus sobrevivió), sin ninguna razón por la cuál seguir peleando o seguir viviendo decide quitarse la vida con su látigo.

Raphael junto con Mika-chan y su hermano mayor, descienden al Averno para liberar a los dos ángeles gemelos; el Señor de los Demonios le indica dónde está el laberinto, y Raphael los guía hacia la salida. Alexiel y Rochel al ser liberados contemplan el desastre por el que están pasando las tres dimensiones.

Setsuna muy dolido les pide un último deseo a estos dos gemelos, que las tres dimensiones sean restauradas y que la vida en la Tierra vuelva a surgir. Como son los dos ángeles más fuertes al servicio de Dios, pueden hacer realidad el deseo de Setsuna, pero le advierten que jamás podrán recuperar las vidas de los que murieron (tanto demonios como humanos).

Una vez más en la Tierra la vida florecerá, y la paz reinará, esta vez... por siempre.

Antes de la partida de los cuatro ángeles, Lucifer le dice a su hermanito que mantendrá viva su promesa y que no desespere, ya que algún día se volverán a ver otra vez.

Finalmente todo vuelve a ser como antes, Lucifer es el Señor de los Infiernos que ahora debe reconstruir su nuevo reino, Sara y Setsuna vivirán en paz en la Tierra, Alexiel y Rochel vuelven nuevamente al Cielo...

Un último deseo se hizo realidad, la paz regresó y la vida volvió a surgir una vez más...

Wuiiiiiiiiii, quise hacerlo un Fic triste, e incluí a mi pareja de los sueños (Beli y Luci) Qué emoción!!! Es la primera vez que escribo un Fic tan largo xD

No se que más decir, jiji... D

Por cierto, la Espada de las Sombras de Astaroth la inventé yo, no existe en el Manga -

Déjenme algún comentario, eso me ayudaría mucho a mejorar mi forma de escribir... )

**Fic terminado: 05/09/2006- 20:04 horas**


End file.
